


Carpe Noctem

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can't sleep, but it's fine. He's fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Tyler handles the night and this happened.

Nights like these were always the hardest. He couldn’t explain it to anyone. He sat up in bed, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. The clock read 3 am. HIs eyes grew heavy with each passing moment, but his thoughts were too busy racing against his heartbeat.

Down the stairs to his refuge, he fled. Noise, a cacophony of sounds to block out the constant barrage of thoughts in his head. The clock read 4 am.

She knocked on the door. _It’s fine. I’m fine._ Her eyes said, _come back to bed._ He’d rather make noise instead. She dropped her hand from the door frame and walked back to their room.

His heartbeat had slowed to a pitter patter and his thoughts were coming to a halt. He laid himself out on the floor. _It’s fine. I’m fine._

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I normally write btw. (I hate dialogue)


End file.
